1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of improving the taste and sweetness of edible produce. More particularly, this invention relates to improving the sweetness of vegetables and fruits.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
There are a wide number of reasons that home gardeners plant gardens. Control of what is used to grow the produce, avoiding the use of pesticides and other chemicals for instance, is one reason given by home gardeners. A further reason is that home gardeners believe their home grown produce tastes better and is fresher than commercially available produce. Lastly, there is the recreational or hobby aspect to home gardening; people just enjoy gardening and collecting the fruits of their labors.
It has been known to use various carbohydrate compositions like sugar cane molasses or sugar beet molasses as either a fertilizer or as an insect deterrent product. In this regard there are either liquid or dry products that enable the use of these carbohydrate products on home grown products.